


Bite Off

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rival Sex, blowjob, timelines are for chumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Sasuke sucks off Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 86





	Bite Off

Sasuke stared at Naruto in a way that made him swallow. His eyes were narrowed slightly and his gaze was intense. It should be familiar because they’d been here before. But it was different. Naruto couldn’t say how, only that it was different from the last time they’d been face to face. Naruto knew what Sasuke looked like when he aimed to kill - and this wasn’t it.

Sasuke dropped into a kneel with one swift and graceful movement.

“What are you - “ Naruto lost his voice. Sasuke ripped down his pants. His gaze was still on Naruto and it didn’t seem to matter that Sasuke was the one on his knees because Naruto was half naked and half convinced this was a nightmare brought upon by too much proofreading of Jiraiya‘s smut along with obsessing over Sasuke.

But then Sasuke’s mouth was around his dick and Naruto dug his hands into Sasuke’s hair and pushed inside as deeply as he could. Sasuke’s teeth grazed against him and it hurt but it was somehow still wonderful. He pulled out and shoved back in and wondered if it would feel just as good if Sasuke was sprawled on his back while Naruto thrust into another part of him.

Sasuke hands were on his hips and he occasionally made a choking sound. But his eyes were still locked onto Naruto’s, just daring him say something.

It made Naruto grin and pull at his hair harder as he continued to fuck his face faster. He had no idea what Sasuke was planning, but he wasn’t about to let him win. Maybe he could finally teach Sasuke not to bite off more than he could chew.

Maybe he could get Sasuke to really bite because the scrape of teeth alongside his cock as he moved in and out made everything so much better. 

When Naruto came, Sasuke swallowed some and taunted, “Is that all you got, dead last?”

“Not even close,” Naruto said. His hands were still in his hair so it was easy to pull him up for a kiss.

He tasted like the two of them combined.


End file.
